


Week

by Pyrrhic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhic/pseuds/Pyrrhic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kiyoshi goes to Rakuzan for whatever reason. No one plays basketball.</p>
<p>Reposted from BPS Rarepair Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week

_one._

Akashi wakes up on Monday and looks into a room filled with ghosts. None of them are scary, none of them important, and he ignores them. When his roommate gets up, he walks through them. Akashi ignores that too. It is not important.

He is dutiful through the day. During lunch, he sits next to another ghost. It is one of the scary ones, with its jaw hanging in loose threads from the rest of its skull. It is missing an eye. Akashi respectfully pretends not to notice, and gives it part of his lunch. It has trouble chewing, but is otherwise grateful.

 

_two._

On Tuesday, another person sits next to him during lunch. The person smiles at him and makes polite conversation. Akashi puts his upbringing to full use and is polite back.

 

_three._

Wednesday comes and it brings snow. Akashi stands outside and watches. Snowflakes look more like ash against the clouds, and he thinks of how he used to poke his tongue out to catch them. It was a bad habit that was quickly unlearned. The person from Tuesday stands next to him. Akashi allows himself a glance, and finds him staring back. He smiles. Akashi walks back inside.

He chooses a new place to sit during lunch. The person shows up anyway. This time he makes friendly conversation. Akashi is not friendly back.

 

_four._

The ghost from Monday sits in his office chair when he wakes up, and the room is otherwise empty. The ghost is drawing using a dull pencil. Akashi finds it a sharpener and leaves.

The snow, he is disappointed to see, did not stay.

The person sits closer to him than normal. He radiates warmth and Akashi almost leans into the feeling. The person makes more friendly conversation. Akashi wonders how dense a person can be, but answers his questions. It feels less like a loss than he thought it would.

When he returns to his room, the ghost has left. The drawing lies on his desk. Another ghost looks at it over his shoulder and Akashi asks it what it thinks it means. It shrugs and mutters something about an unfinished circle and an end.

 

_five._

Akashi asks the person why. He just smiles.

 

_six._

Akashi stopped going home on the weekends after his first year. It made him feel cold.

The person meets him outside of his room. Akashi wonders if he ever stops smiling. They spend the day together and then the evening. He is warm.

 

_seven._

He wakes up on Sunday and there is no ghost in his room. Outside snow is covering the ground.


End file.
